Homosexualidad
thumb|280px|La [[Bandera del arco iris es un símbolo usado como apoyo al orgullo gay y lésbico desde la década de 1970. Diseñada originalmente por Gilbert Baker, los diferentes colores simbolizan la diversidad en la comunidad LGBT.]] La homosexualidad (del griego ὁμο, "homo", igual y del latín "sexus" sexo) es una orientación sexual y se define como la interacción o atracción sexual, emocional, sentimental y afectiva hacia individuos del mismo sexo.APA Help Center - Health & Emotional Wellness - "Sexual Orientation and Homosexuality" Etimológicamente, la palabra homosexual es un híbrido del griego homós (que en realidad significa igual y no, como podría creerse, derivado del sustantivo latino homo, que quiere decir hombre) y del adjetivo latino sexualis, lo que sugiere una relación sexual y sentimental entre personas del mismo sexo, incluido el lesbianismo.University of Waterloo A pesar de que el término gay (que en inglés clásico significa alegre) suele emplearse para referirse a los hombres homosexuales y el término lesbiana para referirse a las mujeres homosexuales, gay es un adjetivo o sustantivo que identifica a las personas homosexuales sin importar su género. Desde 1973 la comunidad científica internacional considera que la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad. Sin embargo, la situación legal y social de la gente que se autodenomina homosexual varía mucho de un país a otro y frecuentemente es objeto de polémicas. El término homosexual fue empleado por primera vez en 1869 por Karl-Maria Kertbeny,Feray, Jean-Claude; Herzer, Manfred (1990). "Homosexual studies and politics in the 19th century: Karl Maria Kertbeny". Journal of Homosexuality, 19(1).story in depth: Karl Maria Kertbeny y el libro Psychopathia Sexualis de Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing popularizó el concepto en 1886. Desde entonces, la homosexualidad se ha convertido en objeto de intenso estudio y debate: inicialmente se catalogó como una enfermedad, trastorno o patología que había que curar, pero actualmente se entiende como parte integral necesaria para comprender la biología, psicología, política, genética, historia y variaciones culturales de las identidades y prácticas sexuales de los seres humanos. Terminología Actualmente, el anglicismo gay se refiere en singular o plural a individuos homosexuales; ha venido a sustituir términos castellanos en su totalidad malsonantes u ofensivos (vg. culero, invertido, maricón, puto, sodomita, etc.). Muchos de los conceptos relativos a la orientación sexual (heterosexualidad, homosexualidad, bisexualidad, transexualidad, etc.) se confunden a veces entre sí, sobre todo por falta de información y por exceso de prejuicios. La homosexualidad femenina se llama también lesbianismo o lesbianidad (calidad de lesbiana). Los adjetivos correspondientes son lésbico(s) y lésbica(s). Este término proviene de la isla de Lesbos en Grecia y de la poetisa Safo, a quien sus poemas apasionados (dedicados a sus amigas) y la vida rodeada de otras mujeres le valió la reputación de homosexual. La terminación "ismo" se ve a veces como peyorativa, tal como sucede con la palabra "homosexualismo". El sufijo - ismo tiene múltiples definiciones, que van desde "partidario de..." hasta “enfermedad de”, como en el caso de gigantismo. Por ello, su uso definiría la idea de que el colectivo homosexual tendiese a la promoción de sus conductas, o incluso de que la condición homosexual debiera entenderse como una deficiencia mental. Al irse apartando la sociedad de la creencia de que la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, se fue imponiendo el término homosexualidad, ya que la terminación -idad sólo implica “calidad de...”.http://www.sigla.org.ar/nombres_de_la_homosexualidad.htm Nombres de la homosexualidad Actualmente, el diccionario de la Real Academia Española sólo recoge esta última. Aunque hoy se emplea de forma generalizada, es oportuno reseñar que la existencia de la categoría homosexual en sí misma, aplicada a personas, es objeto de contestación desde diferentes puntos ideológicos. Las corrientes integristas, entre ellas la mayoría de las Iglesias cristianas, niegan la existencia de personas homosexuales, a la vez que admiten la existencia de la práctica homosexual como "desviación" de la conducta; otras niegan que la orientación sexual de una persona la defina en modo alguno. La palabra homosexualidad fue creada en 1869 por Karl Maria Kertbeny en un panfleto anónimo que apoyaba la revocación de las leyes contra la "sodomía" en Prusia.Feray, Jean-Claude; Herzer, Manfred (1990). Homosexual studies and politics in the 19th century: Karl Maria Kertbeny. Journal of Homosexuality, 19(1). Fue incluida en Psychopathia Sexualis (1886), un estudio de Richard von Krafft-Ebing acerca de lo que en esa época se consideraba una desviación sexual. Estudio académico de la homosexualidad No se conocen las causas de la orientación sexual de una persona. Aunque algunas teorías apuntan a que es innata, no se conoce con exactitud el papel que juegan la herencia genética (investigada por Simon Le Vay y Dean Hamer, entre otros) o las experiencias durante el desarrollo en la infancia, la influencia y relación con los padres, etc . Punto de vista neurobiológico En 1991, el neurocientífico estadounidense Simon LeVay, publicó un artículo llamado “Una diferencia en la estructura hipotalámica entre hombres homosexuales y heterosexuales”.LeVay S (1991). A difference in hypothalamic structure between homosexual and heterosexual men. Science, 253, 1034-1037. En este artículo se describe una diferencia en el porcentaje del tamaño y volumen del tercer núcleo intersticial del hipotálamo anterior (INAH3) entre hombres homosexuales y heterosexuales, aclarando que este es más grande en heterosexuales en comparación al hallado en cerebros homosexuales. El INAH3 homosexual es similar en tamaño al encontrado en cerebros femeninos. LeVay escribió que estos hallazgos indican que el INAH muestra un dimorfismo acompañado de la orientación sexual, y sugiere que tal orientación tiene un sustrato biológico. Pero LeVay agregó que hay una reducida existencia de excepciones en la que el tamaño del INAH3 no se correlaciona directamente con la orientación sexual agregando que puede ser una importante variable, sin embargo no puede ser la única variable. También es posible, sin embargo, que estas excepciones se deben a deficiencias técnicas o de mala asignación de los sujetos a sus grupos. LeVay S (1993). The Sexual Brain. Cambridge: MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-62093-6LeVay S, Nonas E (1995). City of Friends: A Portrait of the Gay and Lesbian Community in America. Cambridge: MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-12194-8LeVay S (1996). Queer Science: The Use and Abuse of Research into Homosexuality. Cambridge: MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-12199-9LeVay S (1997). Albrick's Gold. London: Headline Book Publishing. ISBN 0-7472-7687-0 El neurocientífico holandes, Dr. Dick Swaab, fundador del Banco de Cerebros de la Universidad de Amsterdan, menciona que en la orientación sexual interfieren gran cantidad de factores como hormonas, factores genéticos y circuitos neuronales. Pero hace hincapié en que los seis primeros meses de vida gestacional se establece una impronta de carácter sexual en el encéfalo y que en dos etapas subsecuentes e importantes, durante los dos primeros años de vida y la adolescencia, existen cambios de gran actividad hormonal que pueden consolidar la forma en que cada individuo ejerce su sexualidad.Zhou, J.-N., Hofman, M.A., Gooren, L.J., and Swaab, D.F., A Sex Difference in the Human Brain and it’s Relation to Transsexuality, Nature Magazine, #378: pp. 68-70, November 1995.Dick Swaab ( 3 de abril de 2009) The atypical brain development of transsexualsDick Swaab (24 de Febrero de 2009) Homosexuality: not a choice Se mencionan controvertidos hallazgos con respecto al consumo de medicamentos en mujeres embarazadas, sobre todo dentro de los primeros dos trimestres de vida gestacional, como la utilización de analgésicos y antiinflamatorios no esteroideos pudiendo inhibir la síntesis y producción de prostaglandinas esenciales en la configuración neuronal hipotalamica fetal y que puede ser crucial para definir las características de la orientación sexual.Jill Littrell Incorporating Information from Neuroscience and Endocrinology Regarding Sexual Orientation into Social Work Education Journal of Human Behavior in the Social Environment, Volumen 18, Capítulo 2, Septiembre 2008 , páginas 101 - 128 Se menciona también otros factores importantes como el estrés y el consumo de tabaco durante el embarazo que se relacionan con cambios en la futura orientación sexual del producto. Punto de vista psicológico La psiquiatría incluyó inicialmente la homosexualidad entre los trastornos que podían y debían ser tratados. Richard von Krafft-Ebing, uno de los padres de la psiquiatría moderna y a quien el propio Sigmund Freud reconocía como su autoridad, la consideró incluso una enfermedad degenerativa en su Psychopatia Sexualis de 1886. Los trabajos científicos de Freud, tras la llegada del psicoanálisis dieron como resultado una postura que consideraba patológicas no sólo las prácticas sino incluso la mera condición homosexual. Por ejemplo, en sus Tres ensayos sobre la teoría de la sexualidad, Freud incluyó la homosexualidad entre las "perversiones" o "aberraciones sexuales", en sus propios términos, equiparados al fetichismo del cabello o de los pies o las prácticas sádicas o masoquistas. A juicio de Freud, la homosexualidad era una manifestación de falta de desarrollo sexual y psicológico que se traducía en fijar a la persona en un comportamiento previo a la "madurez heterosexual".[http://www.conoze.com/doc.php?doc=1590 La homosexualidad no es lo que era, artículo de revista virtual del 16-11-2002], escrito por el historiador español César Vidal Sin embargo, Freud llegaría a reconsiderar su posición con el tiempo, hasta el punto de que en su conocida Carta a una madre americana, Freud no dudó en afirmar que la homosexualidad "no es un vicio, ni un signo de degeneración, y no puede clasificarse como una enfermedad".Archivos Identidades Consultado el 12-4-2008 Señaló que perseguir la homosexualidad era una "gran injusticia y una crueldad", y que el análisis a lo sumo serviría para devolver la armonía a una persona si se sentía infeliz o neurótica, independientemente de si era homosexual o no. Psicoanalistas como Alfred Adler y Carl Gustav Jung, en discordancia con Freud, se pronunciaron de manera más estricta. Los posteriores psicoanalistas no sólo no modificaron estos juicios, sino que los acentuaron a la vez que aplicaban la terapia reparativa. Por ejemplo, en los años cuarenta del siglo XX, Sandor Rado afirmó que la homosexualidad era un trastorno fóbico hacia las personas del sexo opuesto, por lo que se consideró susceptible de ser tratada como otras fobias. Ya en los años sesenta Irving Bieber y otros psiquiatras, partiendo del análisis derivado de la experiencia de trabajar con un considerable número de homosexuales, afirmaron que la homosexualidad era un trastorno psicológico derivado de relaciones familiares patológicas durante el período edípico. En esa misma década, Charles Socarides defendía, por el contrario, la tesis de que la homosexualidad se originaba en una época pre-edípica y que, por lo tanto, resultaba mucho más patológica de lo que se había pensado hasta entonces. Socarides es considerado una figura cuestionable dentro del movimiento gay. La posterior relativización y negación de esos juicios médicos procedió de científicos como el doctor Alfred C. Kinsey, cuyas tesis fueron severamente criticadas por la ciencia psiquiátrica de aquel entonces. Otros puntos de vista Informe Kinsey [[Archivo:Escala Kinsey.png|thumb|250px|En el Informe Kinsey se establecen diversos grados de bisexualidad, se indica en azul la proporción de prácticas homosexuales.]] Así, con posterioridad, los estudios científicos realizados por Alfred C. Kinsey,Entre ellos, Sexual Behavior in the Human Male (Comportamiento sexual del varón humano) (1948) y Sexual Behavior in the Human Female (Comportamiento sexual de la hembra humana) (1953) concluyeron que, analizados tanto el comportamiento como la identidad, la mayor parte de la población parece tener por lo menos alguna tendencia bisexual (atracción hacia personas tanto de uno como de otro sexo), aunque ordinariamente se prefiere un sexo u otro. Kinsey y sus estudiantes consideraron que sólo una minoría (del 5 al 10 por ciento) es completamente heterosexual o completamente homosexual. De la misma manera, sólo una minoría aún más pequeña puede considerarse completamente bisexual y se establecieron diversos grados de bisexualidad. Estudios posteriores han querido demostrar que el informe de Kinsey había exagerado la prevalencia de la bisexualidad en la población; pero todavía su idea goza de una gran aceptación. Teoría queer Algunos pensadores en los estudios de género, siendo el más famoso el filósofo francés Michel Foucault (aunque algunos hayan argumentado que sus ideas en este tema han sufrido distorsión), atacan la idea de que identidades sexuales tales como la homosexualidad, la heterosexualidad o la bisexualidad tengan cualquier existencia objetiva. Dicen, en su lugar, que son construcciones sociales. Este punto de vista teórico se llama teoría queer. Un argumento frecuente es que la homosexualidad premoderna era diferente de la homosexualidad moderna, pues era estructurada por edad, por sexo o por clase, en vez de igualitaria. Los críticos contestan que, aunque la homosexualidad de épocas distintas haya tenido rasgos distintos, el fenómeno básico ha existido siempre y no es una creación de la sociedad actual. Selección social de Roughgarden Una de las últimas teorías propuestas para la homosexualidad se basa en la llamada selección social. Propuesta por la profesora de biología de la Universidad de Stanford Joan Roughgarden,En su libro Evolution’s Rainbow (‘El arcoiris de la evolución’) la teoría se enfrenta a la selección sexual de Darwin. Básicamente niega la reducción de la diversidad sexual a dos sexos, uno masculino y agresivo y otro femenino y cohibido. Con numerosos ejemplos del reino animal y de culturas distintas de la occidental, muestra que la naturaleza y las diferentes sociedades ofrecen soluciones sorprendentes a la sexualidad: peces con varios tipos diferentes de machos o cuyos componentes cambian de sexo en caso de necesidad; mamíferos que tienen a la vez órganos reproductores masculinos y femeninos, etc. En el caso de la biología humana, afirma que la existencia de homosexuales, transexuales y hermafroditas no es más que una variación natural que se integra perfectamente en la diversidad mostrada por los demás animales. La expresión social de esta diversidad se encontraría en sociedades como la de los indios norteamericanos, con sus dos espíritus, los mahu polinésicos, los hijra indios o los eunucos, que identifica con personas transgénero. Homosexualidad en la población thumb|200px|Beso entre [[John Barrowman, actor escocés y su conviviente durante la marcha del Orgullo Gay del 2007 en Londres.]] Las personas que generalmente tienen una orientación heterosexual pueden sentir deseos leves u ocasionales hacia personas del mismo sexo, del mismo modo que aquellos que generalmente tienen una orientación homosexual pueden sentir deseos leves u ocasionales hacia personas del sexo opuesto.Nota: El Informe Kinsey, que estudia el comportamiento sexual humano, clasifica las tendencias sexuales en escalas donde la heterosexualidad y la homosexualidad exclusivas son las minoritarias en la población, mientras que el resto forman parte de diferentes grados de bisexualidad. Dicha escala es llamada Escala de Kinsey. Hay personas con orientación homosexual que, por las condiciones de intolerancia y violencia o de difícil acceso a otras personas del mismo sexo, mantienen relaciones heterosexuales. La represión, la homofobia y la postura de la mayor parte de las religiones obliga a los homosexuales a esconder su orientación fingiendo ante la sociedad tener una orientación heterosexual, lo que se denomina coloquialmente estar en el armario o en el clóset. Sin embargo, autores como el doctor Joseph Nicolosi refieren que, si muchos homosexuales ocultan su orientación sexual, no se debe tanto a la represión social, que no se niega como factor secundario, sino a que la homosexualidad en sí misma representa para el homosexual una condición de incompatibilidad tanto a las bases sociales establecidas como a su particular sistema de valores morales, es decir, que existe un conflicto entre lo que se es y lo que se debe ser según la educación familiar que se haya dado, así como a ciertos grados de desorden en la identidad sexual.Entrevista con Joseph Nicolosi En la actualidad, hay personas con orientación homosexual que están 'saliendo del armario' o que 'han salido del armario', lo que se aplicaría a las personas que dejan de fingir o reprimir su orientación sexual. La actividad sexual con una persona del mismo sexo no se considera necesariamente homosexualidad como orientación sexual, sino un comportamiento homosexual. No todos los que desean a personas del mismo sexo se identifican como homosexuales o bisexuales. Algunos tienen relaciones sexuales a menudo con personas del mismo sexo pero son y se definen como heterosexuales. Es entonces importante distinguir entre comportamiento, deseo e identidad homosexual, los cuales no siempre coinciden. Por ejemplo, en algunos sitios segregados por sexo puede aparecer relaciones homosexuales "situacionales", aunque el comportamiento sea heterosexual fuera de allí. Lo mismo puede ocurrir por razones económicas o ajenas a la voluntad. El informe Kinsey reportó que el 37 por ciento de los varones estadounidenses admitían que habían experimentado un orgasmo al tener contacto sexual con otro varón.http://fundaciontriangulo.es/educacion/Sexualidad/capitulo6.htm#punto2 Datos del Informe Kinsey La mayor parte de los estudios al azar efectuados en los Estados Unidos y en Europa occidental estiman que alrededor del 8 por ciento de los hombres y las mujeres admiten haber tenido alguna experiencia homosexual, y que alrededor del 2 por ciento admiten su preferencia por experiencias exclusivamente homosexuales. El National Opinion Research Center ("Centro Nacional de Investigación en Opiniones", en español) ha informado que aproximadamente el 0,7 por ciento de los hombres estadounidenses se consideran homosexuales. Organizaciones médicas y la homosexualidad El 17 de mayo de 1990, la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) excluyó la homosexualidad de la Clasificación Estadística Internacional de Enfermedades y otros Problemas de Salud. El gobierno del Reino Unido hizo lo propio en 1994, seguido por el Ministerio de Salud de la Federación Rusa en 1999 y la Sociedad China de Psiquiatría en 2001.CBS News: "China More Tolerant Toward Gays", BEIJING, 7 de marzo de 2001 Los dirigentes de la Asociación Norteamericana de Psiquiatría (APA) habían votado previamente de manera unánime retirar la homosexualidad como trastorno de la sección Desviaciones sexuales de la segunda edición del Manual Diagnóstico y Estadístico de los Trastornos Mentales (el DSM-II) en 1973.Time Magazine: "An Instant Cure", lunes 1 de abril de 1974 Esta decisión la confirmó oficialmente una mayoría simple (58%) de los miembros generales de la APA en 1974, que decidieron sustituir ese diagnóstico por la categoría más suave de "perturbaciones en la orientación sexual", que se sustituiría más tarde, en la tercera edición (el DSM-III), por el término homosexualidad egodistónica, que a su vez se eliminaría de la revisión de esa misma edición (DSM-III-R) en 1986. La APA clasifica ahora el persistente e intenso malestar sobre la orientación sexual propia como uno de los "trastornos sexuales no especificados".Hechos acerca de la homosexualidad y la salud mental (en inglés) Existe mucha polémica respecto a las razones de este cambio. Los que han criticado esta decisión aseguran que la publicación fue el resultado exclusivo de la presión política de grupos activistas LGBT, y no producto de la investigación científica. Citan una serie de incidentes, el primero ocurrido en 1970, en el que miembros del Frente de Liberación Gay (Gay Liberation Front) interrumpieron una conferencia de la APA en San Francisco, California, acallando a los ponentes con sus gritos, amenazando a doctores, riéndose de los psiquiatras que veían la homosexualidad como una enfermedad y utilizando otras tácticas de presión para conseguir su propósito en aquel momento. Mientras se reían de sus palabras y se burlaban de su exposición, uno de los activistas le gritó: "He leído su libro, doctor Bieber, y si ese libro hablara de los negros de la manera como habla de los homosexuales, lo arrastrarían y lo machacarían y se lo merecería." Estos activistas a su vez se basaban en los estudios empíricos, entre otros, de Alfred Kinsey y Evelyn Hooker. Estos estudios apoyaban la noción de que la profesión psiquiátrica había aceptado sin pruebas presunciones sobre la "necesaria" conexión entre la homosexualidad y ciertas formas de desajuste psicológico, o que la homosexualidad era necesariamente un "síntoma" de patología mental.Henry L. Minton, Departing from Deviance (Chicago, 2002), pp. 228-229. Clinton Anderson, director de la Oficina de Asuntos Lésbicos, Gay y Bisexuales de la Asociación Psicológica Norteamericana (APA), recalcó la necesidad de basarse en evidencia científica y no en ideologías a la hora de evaluar la posición global de los psicólogos frente a gays y lesbianas, y defendió la necesidad de que algunos grupos conservadores no participaran de dicha toma de decisiones.USA Today, Psychologists to review stance on gays Los miembros de la APA también consideran inútil el debate sobre el nuevo estudio del psiquiatra Robert Spitzer en el que cambia de opinión y afirma que la orientación sexual se puede modificar.Can Some Gay Men and Lesbians Change Their Sexual Orientation? 200 Participants Reporting a Change from Homosexual to Heterosexual Orientation. Archives of Sexual Behavior, Oct 2003, 403-417.) PMID 14567650 El fundamento que daba antes Spitzer para suprimir la homosexualidad como diagnóstico en 1973 era que, para ser considerada un trastorno psiquiátrico, "debe producir con regularidad angustia subjetiva o asociarse con frecuencia con algún deterioro en la efectividad o en el funcionamiento social". Como otras condiciones sexuales que sí están clasificadas dentro de la lista de trastornos, la homosexualidad en sí misma no posee estos requerimientos para ser considerada un trastorno psiquiátrico, debido a que muchas personas están bastante satisfechas con su orientación sexual y demuestran no tener deterioro generalizado en la efectividad o en el funcionamiento social.Spitzer, et al., p. 1215. Actualmente, organizaciones estadounidenses e internacionales tales como la Asociación Médica Norteamericana (American Medical Association), la Asociación Norteamericana de Consejería (American Counseling Association), la Asociación Nacional de Trabajadores Sociales (National Association of Social Workers), la Academia Norteamericana de Pediatría (American Academy of Pediatrics), la Asociación Nacional de Psicólogos Escolares (National Association of School Psychologists), la Academia Norteamericana de Asistencia Médica (American Academy of Physician Assistants), la Organización Mundial de la Salud (OMS) y otras muchas también han dejado de considerar la homosexualidad como una enfermedad, siguiendo en parte la decisión de 1973 de la APA. Adicionalmente, diversas organizaciones profesionales, entre ellas la Asociación Psicológica Norteamericana, no consideran que los intentos de modificación de la orientación sexual homoerótica sean procedimientos profesionalmente éticos, en tanto que tales intentos no han producido resultados clínicos satisfactorios, y el concepto de funcionalidad conductual se ha desarrollado a favor de las "personas" frente al control social coercitivo. Homosexualidad a lo largo de la historia La homosexualidad ha estado presente en las sociedades desde tiempos muy antiguos, y se han encontrado casos de homosexualidad bastante bien documentados desde las más temprana antigüedad. En Grecia y Roma El lugar del homosexual en la sociedad y la percepción de la homosexualidad cambia muchísimo entre las sociedades y las épocas. En la Grecia antigua, por ejemplo, se consideraba normal que un muchacho (entre la pubertad y el crecimiento de la barba) fuera el amante de un hombre mayor, el cual se ocupaba de la educación política, social, científica y moral del amado. Pero se consideraba más extraño que dos hombres adultos mantuviesen una relación amorosa (aunque se ve que era normal en la relación entre Aquiles y Patroclo, o en las parejas de soldados tebanos y hasta en la relación entre Alejandro Magno y Hefestión). thumb|left|200px|[[Antínoo, el joven griego amante del emperador Publio Elio Adriano.]] Existen numerosos ejemplos de literatura lírica ensalzando el amor y las relaciones homoeróticas. Los poetas latinos de la época dan por hecho que todos los hombres siente deseo homosexual en algún que otro momento. Ejemplos de poetas con alguna obra que alaban estas relaciones son Cátulo, Horacio, Virgilio u Ovidio.P. Fuentes, G. Carceles, R. Andres, I. Clúa, J.V. Aliaga, P. Alcaide. HOMO, toda la historia. Imperio romano. 1999. Ed. Bauprés Cabe destacar el hecho de que ser "pasivo" no era bien visto socialmente, pues se consideraba que serlo significaba ser intelectualmente inferior y más inexperto que el que asumía un rol "activo". También es destacable que la homosexualidad femenina no estaba bien vista; la máxima griega era, a este respecto, que "la mujer era para la reproducción, pero el hombre para el placer". Se reconocía que era necesario preservar la estirpe, la especie, pero que solamente se podía encontrar placer en la relación íntima con otro hombre, ya que el hombre se consideraba un ser más perfecto que la mujer y, por lo tanto, la unión entre dos hombres sería más perfecta. En la antigua Roma, si bien algunos autores como Tácito o Suetonio contemplaban la homosexualidad como un signo de degeneración moral e incluso de decadencia cívica, era relativamente frecuente que un hombre penetrara a un esclavo o a un joven, mientras que lo contrario era considerado una desgracia. De Julio César, el gran genio militar, creador del Imperio, se decía que era "vir omnium mulierum et mulier omnium virorum", esto es, "el marido de todas las mujeres y la mujer de todos los maridos".Dicho por Cayo Scribonius Curio, un cónsul romano, citado por Suetonio ver en ancienthistory.about.com (en inglés). Famoso por sus amoríos con las mujeres de la nobleza romana, los rumores sobre su homosexualidad tienen su origen en el 80 A.C., cuando el joven Julio César fue enviado como embajador a la corte de Nicomedes. Al parecer, el rey asiático quedó tan deslumbrado con la belleza del joven mensajero romano que lo invitó a descansar en su habitación y a participar en un festín donde sirvió de copero real durante el banquete. Su estancia en Bitinia generó fuertes rumores de que ambos –Julio César y Nicomedes- fueron amantes, lo cual motivó a los adversarios políticos de Julio Cesar a llamarle “Reina de Bitinia”, incluso tiempo después de su estancia en el reino. Suetonius, ii., 45-53 Tanto a Marco Antonio como a Octavio (este último conocido después como César Augusto) se les señaló que tenían amantes masculinos.A principios de la juventud de Octavio se le reprocharon varios actos vergonzosos; Sexto Pompeyo le acusaba de afeminamiento; Marco Antonio, de haber ganado la adopción por su tío Julio César mediante relaciones contra natura; y Lucio, hermano de Marco Antonio, de que después de sacrificar su honor a César se había entregado a Aulo Hirtius en Hispania por trescientos mil sestercios y que utilizaba para depilar sus piernas conchas al rojo vivo, para hacer crecer el cabello suave. ver aquí (en inglés) De nuevo Suetonio consigna que el emperador Nerón, tomando el rol pasivo con el liberto Doryphorus, imitaba los gritos y gemidos de una mujer joven.Suetonius, Nero, 29 También el emperador Galba se sentía atraído por hombres fuertes y experimentados.Suetonius, Galba, 22 Y en varias ocasiones se informa que los soldados eran asaltados sexualmente por sus oficiales superiores.Dionisio de Halicarnaso: Historia antigua de Roma, 16.4 La práctica de la pederastia tiene su cenit durante el reinado del emperador Adriano. Es famoso su amor por el joven griego Antínoo. Tras su prematura muerte ahogado Adriano erigió templos en Bitinia, Mantineia y Atenas en su honor, y hasta le dedicó una ciudad, Antinoópolis. Cabe destacar al joven emperador Heliogábalo, que a principios del siglo III escandalizó a sus contemporáneos casándose públicamente dos veces vestido de mujer. Son múltiples las anécdotas sobre su comportamiento lascivo, y los soldados de su guardia personal eran conocidos como los rabos de burro por ser reclutados en las termas entre los mejor dotados.P. Fuentes, G. Carceles, R. Andres, I. Clúa, J.V. Aliaga, P. Alcaide. HOMO, toda la historia. Imperio romano. 1999. Ed. Bauprés La Inquisición La persecución de la homosexualidad por la Iglesia Católica fue constante a lo largo de la Edad Media, si bien la sodomía era una acusación útil que a veces se unía, y no siempre se distinguía, de la de herejía, lo que hace francamente difícil cualquier análisis. Los procesos más sonados, como el ataque contra los templarios, acusados de entregarse a prácticas homosexuales y heréticas, son todos sospechosos y promovidos por razones políticas. En circunstancias normales los nobles y privilegiados rara vez eran acusados de esta clase de delitos, que recaían casi enteramente sobre personas poco importantes y de las que tenemos pocos datos. Durante los siglos V al XVIII, la tortura y la pena capital, generalmente en la hoguera, eran los suplicios a los que se condenaba en la mayor parte de Europa a los homosexuales. La Santa Inquisición de la Iglesia Católica no se diferencia mucho, en su persecución de la homosexualidad, de lo que era corriente en casi todas partes, y es culpable de la tortura y muerte de innumerables personas acusadas del denominado pecado nefando. Aún se conservan expresiones en el lenguaje (en idiomas diversos) que hacen referencia a la quema en la hoguera de los homosexuales: * finocchio ('finoquio'), que en italiano significa 'maricón' y también 'hinojo' (porque se envolvía a la persona en hojas de hinojo para retardar su agonía entre las llamas); aunque existe una opinión errónea (teñida de homofobia) de que la acepción insultante es moderna y proviene del término "caer de hinojos" o 'arrodillarse' (para realizar sexo oral). Pero en italiano "rodilla" es ginocchio y no finocchio; * faggot, que en inglés actual significa 'maricón' pero que en el pasado quería decir 'haz de leña' y se relaciona con la leña con que los homosexuales eran quemados vivos hasta morir por su pecado contra natura. Persecución nazi de los homosexuales Durante la época nazi, se consideró a la homosexualidad una inferioridad y un defecto genético, por lo que se aplicó un artículo de una ley del código penal alemán de 1871. Se trataba del párrafo 175 que decía: "Un acto sexual antinatural cometido entre personas de sexo masculino o de humanos con animales es punible con prisión. También se puede disponer la pérdida de sus derechos civiles." thumb|left|[[Triángulo rosa, símbolo impuesto por los nazis a los homosexuales en los campos de concentración.]] Durante la República de Weimar ‒entre el final de la primera guerra mundial y el ascenso de Hitler‒ esta ley pocas veces se puso en práctica, por lo que el Berlín de la década de 1920 era considerado un lugar de gran vida homosexual. Con la llegada del nazismo, los alemanes considerados homosexuales fueron apresados o internados en campos de concentración, donde muchos fueron asesinados. De acuerdo al historiador alemán Klaus Müller, se calcula que aproximadamente 100.000 hombres fueron arrestados bajo el mencionado artículo penal entre 1933 y 1945. Aproximadamente la mitad fueron sentenciados a prisión; de ellos, entre 15.000 y 10.000 fueron enviados a campos de concentración, de los cuales sobrevivieron unos 4.000 al finalizar la guerra. Los prisioneros considerados homosexuales dentro de los campos de concentración eran identificados con un triángulo invertido de color rosa. A aquellos homosexuales que además eran judíos se les obligaba a usar una estrella de David cuyo triángulo invertido era rosa. Este símbolo, en memoria del exterminio en los campos de concentración, es usado en la actualidad por asociaciones que luchan contra la discriminación por motivos de orientación sexual. Después de la guerra, el citado párrafo siguió siendo ley en ambas Alemanias hasta finales de la década de 1960. De ese modo, algunos homosexuales que habían sobrevivido a los campos de concentración nazis fueron arrestados nuevamente bajo esa ley. Todavía en 1998 el parlamento alemán aprobó una ley para anular sentencias injustas impuestas durante la administración de la justicia penal nazi. Dos grupos fueron excluidos de la anulación integral de las sentencias nazis injustas: los desertores del ejército y las personas homosexuales. De ese modo se les impedía a los sobrevivientes homosexuales los procedimientos destinados a limpiar su estigma legal y a percibir las compensaciones por las injusticias sufridas, como sí ocurre con otras víctimas. No fue sino hasta el año 2002 cuando dicha ley se modificó, para incluir a los homosexuales. Los homosexuales se encontraban entre los grupos que fueron exterminados en el Holocausto nazi, aunque no hubo ningún esfuerzo sistemático para eliminar a todos los homosexuales (como sí se hizo, en cambio, con los judíos o con los gitanos). A los homosexuales que fueron enviados a morir en los campos de concentración se les seleccionó a menudo para acoso, tortura y asesinato especial, tanto por los otros encarcelados como por los guardias. Situación legal en el mundo La homosexualidad es contemplada de diversas maneras por los diferentes ordenamientos jurídicos: como primera diferencia, existen países donde el comportamiento homosexualidad está penado y otros donde no lo está, partiendo de esta base: * Países donde la homosexualidad es legal: generalmente los gobiernos trabajan con el objetivo de reducir la homofobia de la sociedad y otorgar nuevos derechos, siendo el mayor de ellos el matrimonio homosexual y la posibilidad de que las parejas homosexuales adopten menores (caso de España). Entre los derechos también se encuentran, además del matrimonio y la adopción, las uniones civiles u otro tipo de reconocimientos de estas uniones. * Países donde la homosexualidad es ilegal: ésta se castiga con penas que pueden llegar a la pena de muerte (caso de Irán y de Arabia Saudita), o por lo menos con sanciones económicas o la cárcel. Lucha contra la discriminación Muchos países occidentales han legalizado o al menos descriminalizado la homosexualidad, siguiendo recomendaciones del Parlamento Europeo y del Consejo de Europa. Equiparación de derechos con los heterosexuales Unión civil La unión civil es uno de los varios términos (en México existen, desde el 9 de noviembre del 2006, las denominadas sociedades de convivencia, concepto que se aplica no sólo a parejas hombre-hombre y mujer-mujer, sino a cualquier otro par de personas que, por razones incluso no relacionadas con su preferencia sexual, viven juntas) usados para un estado civil similar al matrimonio, creados sobre todo para permitir el acceso de las parejas homosexuales a las ventajas de las que gozan los matrimonios heterosexuales. En algunos lugares se dispone también de uniones civiles para los heterosexuales que no desean formalizar su relación en un matrimonio. Estas uniones heterosexuales reciben el nombre legal de unión libre. Éstas uniones llegan a ser, en algunos estados, idénticas al matrimonio, del que sólo se diferencian en el nombre. Las uniones civiles están reguladas en Dinamarca, Israel, Islandia, Hungría, Francia, Finlandia, Alemania, Portugal, Croacia, Luxemburgo, Reino Unido, Andorra, Nueva Zelandia, República Checa, Uruguay, Colombia, en algunos estados de Estados Unidos (Hawái, California, Vermont, Distrito de Columbia, Maine, Nueva Jersey y Connecticut), en algunas regiones de Italia (Campania, Emilia-Romaña, Toscana, Umbría, Abruzos, Lacio, Liguria, Apulia y Véneto), en partes de Suiza (ciudad y región de Zúrich), en parte de Argentina (ciudad de Buenos Aires y la Provincia de Río Negro), en parte de Australia (estado de Tasmania), en parte de México (Ciudad de México y el estado de Coahuila) y en parte de Brasil (estado de Río Grande do Sul). Matrimonio homosexual El matrimonio homosexual es el reconocimiento social, cultural y jurídico que regula la relación y convivencia de dos personas del mismo sexo, con iguales requisitos y efectos que los existentes para los matrimonios entre personas de distintos sexos. Éste es el paso más avanzado para el total equiparamiento de derechos y deberes entre los ciudadanos homosexuales y heterosexuales, y sólo se ha aprobado en los Países Bajos (2001), en Bélgica (2002), en España (2005), en Canadá (2005), en Sudáfrica (2006), en Noruega (2008), en Suecia (2009), Portugal (2010) y, como ya se mencionó en la sección previa, en México existe, también desde 2006, la llamada Ley de Sociedad de Convivencia. En otros estados el asunto está en debate y, según un estudio de opinión europeo, más de la mitad de los ciudadanos de Suecia, Dinamarca, Luxemburgo, Andorra, Alemania y la República Checa están a favor de su regularización en sus estados, y los defensores de esta reforma representan más del 45 por ciento en Austria, Francia, Reino Unido y Finlandia. thumb|Manifestante del Foro de la Familia contra el matrimonio homosexual en España. Pero no sólo en Europa se ha debatido sobre este asunto, sino que éste es un debate vigente en el resto de los países occidentales, como Estados Unidos. En estos debates, habitualmente suelen estar a favor los sectores progresistas de la sociedad, es decir, aquellas organizaciones que están en pro de los derechos de la comunidad lésbico-gay-bisexual-transgénero (LGBT) y los partidos políticos progresistas (lo cual no es sinónimo de izquierdas, necesariamente), entre los cuales se encuentran mayoritariamente los socialdemócratas, los ecologistas, los centristas y los liberales. En contra del planteamiento de cambios en la legislación se hallan los sectores conservadores de la sociedad (la iglesia tanto católica como protestante y ortodoxa, principalmente), así como de los partidos políticos que defienden sus ideales y/o los modos de vida tradicionales (los de ideologías conservadoras, nacionalistas o de extrema derecha) y organizaciones del mismo entorno. * Argumentos a favor: principalmente, quienes tienen una postura a favor de la reforma alegan que regularizando el matrimonio homosexual se conceden nuevos derechos a un grupo de ciudadanos (los homosexuales y bisexuales) que hasta este momento no tienen/tenían, incumpliendo de esta manera en algunos casos la Constitución o la legislación vigente (al condenar la desigualdad y la discriminación, mientras que algunos de los ciudadanos no se pueden casar con la persona que quieren, mientras otra parte sí lo pueden hacer). Con esta extensión de derechos, argumentan, no se ven afectadas las libertades de otros ciudadanos. * Argumentos en contra: suelen afirmar que existe única y exclusivamente un tipo de familia y no varios tipos de ella, y su definición de familia dice que se trata de una unidad destinada a la procreación y, dado que una pareja de hombres, lo mismo que una pareja de mujeres, no pueden procrear a través de los medios "naturales" (los tradicionales), por consiguiente la familia queda restringida a la unión de un hombre con una mujer. Otro argumento puesto en la palestra durante estos debates es la raíz etimológica de la palabra matrimonio, que proviene del latín, matri-monium, y significa "unión de hombre y mujer concertada mediante determinados ritos o formalidades legales" Este segundo argumento está especialmente orientado en no aceptar que estas uniones sean llamadas matrimonio sino más bien de otra manera, manteniendo sin embargo la mayor parte de los derechos que eso implica. Adopción de hijos por parte de parejas homosexuales thumb|Una pareja homosexual cuidando de un bebé. La adopción de hijos por parte de parejas homosexuales está autorizada por ley en un reducido número de territorios europeos y norteamericanos, y da la oportunidad a las parejas de homosexuales de tener hijos, reconociéndoles a ambos como padres o madres legales. Esta ampliación de derechos no suele tener tanto apoyo popular como otras medidas de ampliación de derechos a los miembros de este colectivo (tales como el matrimonio homosexual), a pesar de lo cual más del 50 por ciento (más de la mitad) de la población de Suecia y de los Países Bajos está de acuerdo con esta medida. La opinión médica está algo dividida al respecto: por ejemplo, algunos consideran que lo importante para un correcto crecimiento de los menores no es el sexo de los padres, sino el cariño dado a sus hijos. Importantes asociaciones de especialistas, como la Asociación Estadounidense de Pediatría o el Colegio Oficial de Psicólogos de Madrid, se muestran a favor, y diversos estudios científicos al respecto no han encontrado que haya ninguna desventaja ni deterioro en el desarrollo psicológico (ni intelectual ni emocional) en los niños o niñas criados por una pareja de hombres o por una pareja de mujeres. Sin embargo, personas como Dale O'Leary, escritora e investigadora de la Asociación Médica Católica de Estados Unidos, han expuesto los diversos riesgos que implica para un niño el ser adoptado por parejas homosexuales.Entrevista a investigadora Dale O'Leary sobre la adopción por homosexuales Sociedad y homosexualidad Muchos moralistas y diferentes miembros de grupos religiosos siguen considerando que la homosexualidad es una desviación sexual y un pecado, motivo por el cual la homosexualidad ha sido prohibida en muchos países y culturas a lo largo de la historia, ya sea castigando a la homosexualidad en sí o bien algunas prácticas sexuales asociadas con ella (como la penetración anal, la penetración bucal o la masturbación), a pesar de que dichas prácticas no son exclusivas de las personas homosexuales. En muchas culturas la relación homosexual, aunque fuera consensual (es decir, practicada por un acuerdo de ambos miembros de la pareja), llegó a considerarse un crimen. thumbnail|[[Lord Alfred Douglas y el escritor Oscar Wilde]] Mitos Respecto a los roles tomados por los homosexuales, existe un mito popular que dice que en las parejas uno de los hombres adopta el rol de varón y el otro el rol de mujer. De esta manera, el hombre más "varonil" es el considerado activo (el que penetra analmente al otro y nunca es penetrado), mientras que aquél que prefiere ser penetrado es considerado pasivo y, por consiguiente, más femenino o más "afeminado". Este mismo mito también se aplica a las mujeres lesbianas: una de ellas tendría facciones, musculatura, actitud y ropas más "masculinas" (la considerada "activa"), mientras que la otra sería más "femenina" (la considerada "pasiva"). En realidad sucede que, en la mayor parte de los casos, ninguna persona homosexual es exclusivamente "activa" ni "pasiva" durante toda su vida, y también que, en una misma relación de pareja, los roles son dinámicos, es decir, se van modificando con el tiempo. Educación sobre la homosexualidad Centros escolares infantiles como las escuelas de Massachussets y otras áreas de los Estados Unidos están ya enseñando a los niños de la escuela elemental o primaria a equiparar las relaciones homosexuales a las del matrimonio entre un hombre y una mujer. Más aún, en nombre de la tolerancia (que significa no únicamente "tolerar", sino una consideración profunda, a través de la reflexión, de las diferencias humanas) y de la no discriminación se han elaborado cuentos infantiles con temática homosexual, con el propósito de que desde temprana edad los niños perciban que la homosexualidad es una variable natural más en la diversidad de los miembros individuales de toda sociedad.Cuentos infantiles con temática homosexualCuentos infantiles con temática homosexual Esto sitúa a muchos padres ante una posición intolerable para ellos, pues no desean entrar en particulares sobre la homosexualidad con un niño pequeño, y la única solución para muchos de estos padres ha sido retirar a sus hijos de esas escuelas públicas y buscar otras alternativas.Riesenfeld, R. (2000). Papá, mamá, soy gay. México: Grijalbo. Homofobia La homofobia es la aversión, el odio irracional, el miedo, el prejuicio o la discriminación contra hombres o mujeres homosexuales, aunque también suele incluirse a las demás personas que integran a la diversidad sexual, como es el caso de las personas bisexuales o transexuales, y también a aquellas que mantienen actitudes o hábitos comúnmente asociados al otro sexo, como los metrosexuales y las personas "con pluma". Estas actitudes respecto al colectivo homosexual están muy extendidas por las diversas sociedades, siendo generalmente inversamente proporcional al desarrollo económico, democrático, cultural y urbano de una sociedad (de esta manera, encontramos que donde está menos extendida es en Europa occidental y en las ciudades del resto del mundo occidental, mientras que es mucho más acusada en las zonas rurales de los países en vías de desarrollo). Como ya se ha visto en los diversos apartados de los derechos del colectivo homosexual, la homosexualidad se expone a la pena capital en Arabia Saudita, los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Irán, Mauritania, Nigeria, Pakistán, Sudán y Yemen, mientras que también es perseguida y castigada en otros estados: Bangladesh, Bhután, Guyana, India, las Maldivas, Nepal, Singapur y Uganda. Situación por continentes África Pese a que ha sido negada o ignorada por los exploradores europeos, la homosexualidad ha estado presente en el África nativa y ha tomado varias formas: * Los antropólogos Murray y Roscoe informaron de que las mujeres en Lesotho establecen relaciones "duraderas y eróticas" socialmente aceptadas, relaciones que se denominan motsoalle.''Editores:Stephen O. Murray, Will Roscoe. ''Boy Wives and Female Husbands: Studies of African Homosexualities. 1998. isbn=0312238290. Publicado por Palgrave Macmillan * E. E. Evans-Pritchard informó de que los guerreros Azande (en el norte del Congo) se casaban rutinariamente con jóvenes muchachos que servían como esposas temporales. Esta práctica se volvió obsoleta a principios del siglo XX, pero se la comunicaron los ancianos del lugar.Evans-Pritchard, E. E. (December, 1970). Sexual Inversion among the Azande. American Anthropologist, New Series, 72(6), 1428-1434. * Un artículo académico de Stephen O. Murray examina la historia de las descripciones de la homosexualidad en el África tradicional subsahariana."Homosexualidad en la África tradicional sub-sahariana" (PDF) América Latina Las prácticas homosexuales en Latinoamérica son legales en todos los países en esta región. El último país en despenalizarlas fue Nicaragua, dejando de considerar delito la homosexualidad en el código penal que entró en vigor en el 2008. Cuba es un caso especial: la homosexualidad es legal y no está penada, aunque su tratamiento sigue sujeto a una cierta arbitrariedad, aunque en los últimos años parece que la persecución ha cejado en el país caribeño. Aún siendo fuerte la homofobia dentro de algunas sociedades de esta región los legisladores han hecho esfuerzos que han conseguido que América latina sea uno de los lugares con las legislaciones más tolerantes y progresistas del mundo. La mayoría de los países tienen legislación contra la discriminación por orientación sexual, entre estos estados están Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, México, Nicaragua, Perú, Uruguay, Venezuela, así como Puerto Rico y todas las dependencias francesas del Caribe. América del Norte thumb|Vista parcial de una pareja homosexual tomada de la mano. En América del Norte la homosexualidad no es perseguida legalmente en ningún territorio, pero en la práctica los homosexuales suelen ser objeto de discriminación en diversas zonas, especialmente en los territorios rurales de los Estados Unidos y en México, pues allí se encuentran núcleos ultraconservadores que la ven como una enfermedad y, consecuentemente, tratan de "sanar" a los miembros del colectivo o la persiguen (si bien el maltrato tanto físico como psicológico no se da exclusivamente en estos territorios). En esta misma línea, existen diversos lugares donde los padres de homosexuales envían allí a sus hijos para “curarlos”. Sin embargo, en ciudades como Nueva York o San Francisco y en Canadá los miembros del colectivo LGBT son más respetados, siendo la homosexualidad aceptada de forma similar que en Europa occidental. Además, es en América del Norte donde el movimiento homosexual empezó a aparecer de forma organizada políticamente y relevante con el motivo del rechazo a lo sucedido en Stonewall. Existen diversas publicaciones orientadas hacia esta comunidad, así como lugares de encuentro. También se producen películas y series destinadas a la comunidad homosexual o que tratan como tema principal la homosexualidad (algunos ejemplos, en los Estados Unidos, son las series de televisión Queer as Folk y Will & Grace y la película Brokeback Mountain, esta última dirigida por Ang Lee y traducida en América Latina con el título Secreto en la montaña y en España como En terreno vedado); todo esto hace que la comunidad homosexual norteamericana sea una de las más desarrolladas y visibles del mundo. Véase el caso específico de la denominada ley de sociedades de convivencia en la ciudad de México, Distrito Federal. Asia En el continente asiático existen diversas leyes con respecto a la homosexualidad, la mayor parte de los países de Oriente Medio se castiga desde los años de cárcel hasta la pena de muerte, excepto Israel, Jordania, Irak y Turquía. En la primera y en la última, si bien tienen leyes antidiscriminatorias donde se castiga la homofobia. En los países del Lejano Oriente, en la mayor parte de los países es legal, menos en Birmania, Brunéi, Malaysia, Singapur y entre otros, que solo se castiga desde los años de cárcel hasta la cadena perpetua. En países como Camboya, Corea del Sur, Japón, Tailandia, Taiwan y sobre todo en Filipinas, ya existe una mayor aceptación o tolerancia donde se respeta esta orientación sexual, aunque todavía se da una discriminación aislada por algunas sociedades. Aunque también ya cuentan con leyes antidiscriminatorias, para evitar la homofobia. Además en países como China, Corea del Norte, Indonesia, Laos, Vietnam y otros la homosexualidad es legal pero aún reprimida, aunque en China va resurgiendo una con un alto grado de aceptación o tolerancia para reconocer algunos derechos legales. En India, la homosexualidad es ilegal y considerada como un delito, aunque en los últimos años por medio de artistas e intelectuales han entrado en vigor para que esas leyes que castiga por motivo de orientación sexual, sean abolidas o derogadas en dicho país. Europa En general, la homosexualidad en Europa se acepta y se respeta, siendo la zona donde los homosexuales gozan de mejor aceptación tanto por la sociedad civil como por la clase política y la legislación (fue allí donde se autorizaron por primera vez tanto las uniones civiles como el matrimonio homosexual). De todas maneras, aún quedan sectores en la sociedad claramente homófobos y desde algunas instituciones (caso del gobierno de Polonia) la homosexualidad no es tratada como en el resto del continente. Éstas dos últimas situaciones se dan más frecuentemente en la Europa Oriental que en la Europa Occidental, donde la democracia lleva más tiempo funcionando. El Parlamento Europeo y el Consejo de Europa han recomendado a todos los estados miembros la inclusión en su legislación de medidas antidiscriminatorias y de igualdad para todas las minorías, incluyendo las sexuales, medidas que ya están vigentes en la mayor parte de la Europa occidental y se están llevando a cabo en la Europa oriental. Europa occidental En los últimos años, la homosexualidad en esta región tiene un alto grado de aceptación, aunque pueden presentarse casos aislados de discriminación por parte de una minoría de conservadores, especialmente en los grupos religiosos. Muchos países reconocen la unión civil y Bélgica, España y los Países Bajos han equiparado a todos sus ciudadanos al admitir el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo con plena igualdad legal. En todos esos países se penaliza la discriminación y el maltrato a las personas por tener una orientación sexual concreta. En Austria, en Irlanda y en pequeños estados como Liechtenstein, Malta, Mónaco y San Marino la homosexualidad es legal, pero aún no existen leyes específicas. Europa oriental En Europa Oriental, a diferencia de la mayoría de los países de la Unión Europea, la homofobia y la discriminación persisten, tanto en los Balcanes, incluyendo Grecia, como en los países bálticos: Estonia, Letonia y Lituania (miembros de la Unión Europea) y otros estados desgajados de la antigua Unión Soviética, en la que durante el régimen comunista la homosexualidad fue condenada y perseguida (desde 1933 hasta después de la desaparición de la U.R.S.S. los homosexuales fueron considerados criminales o enfermos). Con la caída del comunismo, la homosexualidad fue despenalizada en Rusia y otros países, aunque la situación está muy lejos de ser la de sus vecinos occidentales. En Rusia se ha propuesto claramente volver a la penalización de la homosexualidad, aunque esto no es probable, considerando la pertenencia de Rusia al Consejo de Europa. Sin embargo, la no penalización no impide la homofobia y la discriminación, muy evidentes en ese país. (Véase esta página web). En cambio, en Croacia, Eslovenia, Hungría y la República Checa, la homofobia ha disminuido, debido a la pertenencia o la cercanía a la Unión Europea. En Croacia y Hungría se permite la unión civil y se sanciona la discriminación por orientación sexual. En la República Checa y Eslovenia la unión civil ya es legal. Un caso especial es Rumania: a pesar de ser el único país europeo oriental que derribó con violencia un régimen comunista que penalizó durante muchos años la homosexualidad, su despenalización a regañadientes no evita la homofobia, que es fuerte y persistente, aunque también se atisba una lejana posibilidad de que se pueda reformar el código legal, para extender algunos derechos a las parejas del mismo sexo. Algo similar sucede en su vecina Bulgaria. Oceanía Movimiento homosexual thumb|150px|Símbolo - [[Bandera Gay.]] Día del Orgullo El Día Internacional del Orgullo LGBT (lesbianas, gays, bisexuales y transexuales), también conocido como Día del Orgullo Gay o simplemente Orgullo Gay, es la fecha en la que se llevan a cabo una serie de eventos anuales en los que los homosexuales celebran de forma pública para instar por la tolerancia y la igualdad y, por supuesto, para la desaparición de mitos y prejuicios y la lucha pacífica contra la violencia hacia los hombres y mujeres homosexuales. Suele celebrarse a finales de junio o principios de julio, por ser el 28 de junio la fecha en la que se rememoran los disturbios de Stonewall (en los que la policía se enfrentó a un grupo de homosexuales y se produjo una pelea entre ambos grupos en Nueva York). Véase también * Homosexualidad y cristianismo * Homosexualidad e islam * Homosexualidad y budismo * Homosexualidad e hinduismo * Homosexualidad y judaísmo * Homosexualidad y taoísmo * Homosexualidad y sintoísmo * Homosexualidad y unitarismo universalista * Activismo * Bisexualidad * Demografía de la orientación sexual * Heterofobia * Historia LGBT * Homofobia * Lesbianismo * Movimiento LGBT * Oso (sexualidad) * Persecución de los homosexuales en la Alemania nazi * Primer movimiento homosexual. * Queercore Movimiento musical * Teoría Queer * Transexualidad * Transgénero * Sexualidad en grados (Kinsey) Referencias Enlaces externos * Respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre orientación sexual y homosexualidad(Asociación estadounidense de Psicología) * Identidad Sexual * Homosexualidad, religiones y humanismo secular Una exploración a las posiciones de las principales religiones y del humanismo secular frente a la homosexualidad. Categoría:Identidades LGBT Categoría:Orientación sexual